Supernatural Family Business
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: For this we will say that Dean and Sam learned of Adam at the same time that John did. John told his sons of their brother. So when their dad goes missing and Dean picks up Sam to help him go look they make another stop on the way to pick up their baby brother Adam who is not quite 16 yet. Also Trinity comes back into the family business. WARNING: Spanking of teens
1. Chapter 1 : Winchester Siblings

SUPERNATURAL: Family business

Note: For this we will say that Dean and Sam learned of Adam at the same time that John did. John told his sons of their brother. So when their dad goes missing and Dean picks up Sam to help him go look they make another stop on the way to pick up their baby brother Adam who is not quite 16 yet. Also this is a new story but I also am gonna work on the other Supernatural story that I started called Sweet Sacrifice and also this could be seen as the sequel to that.

For Trinity's character picture Elena from Vampire diaries.

Warning: This story contains SPANKING of a teens by Dean and Sam and also Castiel does some of the spanking too.

Chapter one: Winchester Siblings.

Dean pulled up in front of Adam's house and Sam for the hundredth time protested "Dean he's 15 years old. I know we could use help and that he's family but that's all the more reason to keep him out of all this. Dad kept him in the dark about the supernatural because he was protecting him."

Dean fired back with the same response as last time "Yeah well ya know what Sam? When your in the dark that's when the monsters will get you. He's better off with us anyways. Think about this, what if something came after him while he was here before he was ready? He wouldn't know how to protect himself. Dad might not be too happy about it but right now this is what I think is best. Now lets get in there." Dean said getting out of the car and went up to the door with Sam at his side.

Adam's mother answered the door and after greeting each other she invited them in. "Sorry to bother you ma'am but we need to see your son Adam." Dean said.

The mother went over and called her son down. Adam didn't recognize Dean or Sam.

Dean made his move then he pulled out his gun and cocked it aiming at Adam's mother who stared for a moment shocked. "My name is Dean Winchester. This is Sam. And that boy there is our little brother. Our dad is missing. And I'm sorry but we need Adam with us. And we're taking him. With or without your consent." he informed.

"That won't be necessary. I know what John did for a living. I understand. Just promise me you'll look out for him." The mother pleading and Dean lowered his gun and uncocked it and nodded "You can trust us. He's family. We won't let anything happen to him." Dean said

Sam went over to Adam "You should go up and get a bag of your clothes. Only take what you need. Hurry. We need to get going." he said and Adam thought he was unsure he understood that they were his brothers and he was happy to be getting away from home for any length of time. It was dulls-ville all around. Now maybe there would be some adventure.

Adam went up and packed a backpack. Sam went up to supervise what he was packing.

Dean went out to the car as Sam and Adam headed down the stairs and Sam got in the passenger seat with Adam got in the backseat throwing his bag in.

Dean started the car and as he drove off he said "Okay house rules Adam. First: Driver picks the music and others in the car don't get to complain. Two I tell you do something you better do exactly as I say. Three if I'm not around and Sam tells you to do something you better do it as if it was me saying it. Rule four I know your young but you better watch your mouth. I don't care if you wanna say damn or hell but the f word is off limits. Unless you want a mouth full of soap I'd refrain from saying it. Rule five there is a line between respect and disrespect. Do NOT cross it. I'm not dad and you don't have to call me sir but you will respect me and Sam and you will listen to us because if you don't your gonna learn the hard way about what us Winchesters do to naughty boys. And while I'm on a roll here no lying, stealing,. Smoking or drinking behind our backs. Is there anything I just said that you don't understand?" Dean asked continuing to drive they were almost out of town now.

"No. I get it. So how far can I go before I cross the line into disrespect?" he asked

"Oh you'll know. You'll get warnings when your close. Just take your cue's from us." Sam said gazing out the window now.

They drove for a long time. Dean only stopped for gas and snack foods and later that night he stopped at a hotel for some rest.

Dean claimed one bed and Adam protested about having to share a bed with Sam. Brother or not he thought that was strange but Dean cut him off with a lecture about how sharing a bed wouldn't kill them and that it would be unfair to make Sam sleep on the floor. So Sam ended up in the bed with Adam unaware that this would soon be a long term arrangement.

The next morning Dean and the boys were on the road again. Adam sat in the back once again and it was two hours before he was bored. "Dean I'm gonna go nuts if we don't stop for some food or something." he said though he wasn't really hungry at all.

Dean glanced back "Dude we just had doughnuts how are you hungry?" he asked

Adam whined then "Okay but can we at least change the music? Just for two seconds? PLEASE." he begged and when he got no answer he took that as a no. "If your bored take a nap. Fine something to do. There's books back there. Read. " he suggested.

Adam didn't want to read. He huffed annoyed and bored and would have kicked the back of Dean's seat but then thought better of it and kicked the back of Sam's instead. At first Sam thought it was just an accident but then Adam did it again twice and Sam turned back to pin him with a look "Cut it out." he said firmly and Adam sat back in his seat now as Dean raised a questioning brow at Sam who said simply "He kicked my seat."

Dean rolled his eyes and kept driving. Over the next hour Adam found small ways to annoy his brothers. Mostly it was Sam that turned back around and either got onto him for his actions or would threaten to 'Come back there' if he didn't stop. Adam wasn't scared and so he continued until suddenly both Sam and Adam were jerked around as the car came to a dead stop on the side of the road.

Dean turned to them both but mostly focusing on Adam "You make me stop this car one more time and I will blister you little ass. So sit back and settle down. " he warned grabbed one of the books and shoved it at him. Then looked at Sam after Adam grimly nodded fear in his eyes. "Same goes for you Sam. I'm so done with this crap. We are not gonna do this the whole damn time. " he said then the car started back on the road again.

Dean didn't have to stop again because Adam actually started to read the book and Sam now that Adam wasn't antagonizing him was just fine.

They had a case or two and most of the time Adam was made to stay in the hotel room when the brothers left for a couple hours to do digging and Adam would just watch TV until they came back.

Things went smoothly like this and eventually they found their dad and Adam got to see first hand how his dad was and how his brothers changed when he was around them.

There were more cases and Adam hardly saw any evidence of the actual fights. But he helped do research and Dean or Sam would often explain things to him and he liked to think of it as his demon 101 time.

And then came the car accident and Dean almost lost his life and in a twist Dean woke up and it was John that was found dead.

Dean and Sam took it the hardest. Adam mourned too because hey it was his dad too but he didn't know John the same way they did.

After two weeks the brothers seemed to be handling things again and also were gonna take over with the hunting business.

Adam thought now was a good time so he sat down and said "I'm sorry things ended like this. Its been almost a year now. Dean I think its time for me to go back home to my mom. I'm not really any use to you here. I'm more of a tag along then anything else. I'm in the way." Adam said and Dean looked up at him "you don't get it do you? I meant what I said to your mother. But when you went upstairs with Sam there's something else I told her. Something you didn't hear. And I meant what I said 100 percent." Dean said.

"What did you tell her?" Adam asked curious.

Dean took a drink of his beer then said "I told her to let you go. Because she wasn't gonna see you again. I'm not gonna take you back there Adam. I never intended to take you back. You can get mad but that's just the way it is. "

Adam stood up angry now "You can't do that! Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie. Never once did I say I would take you back to your moms. I'm not about to take you back there because the moment I do I just know that one day some supernatural son of a bitch is gonna find you and if your not prepared then it'll kill you and I'm not having that. This is your life now. All the connections you had back there? Forget about them all. The people you love always pay the price. And your more of a target if we aren't around. " Dean said

Adam was upset and stormed to the door "Take one step out that door and I'll beat your ass. I'm not even close to kidding." Dean warned not in the mood for any attitude.

Adam didn't listen. He jerked the door open and stormed out and Dean was out of his chair and had him by the arm in short timing. He hauled him protesting all the way back landing 7 good sharp swats before they were in the hotel room then marched him to the bed "You get in that bed and lay there. I don't care if you stare at the damn ceiling but I better not hear a word out of you again tonight. Go to bed. " Dean growled then waited until Adam crawled sheepishly into the bed and lay there then Dean went back out and sat at the table Sam laying some cards out for them to play.

During the next few more dangerous cases they made Adam stay with Bobby and his house as they headed out and their brother always stayed glued close to the phone worried and waiting til he heard more news from them.

Life at Bobby's was no more fun then life on the road. Moving around all the time wasn't fun but at least you were moving around and not just staying doing nothing like he was doing at Bobby's.

The upside was that he had met a kid around his own age and he thought the other boy was pretty cool.

Jack liked the new boy. He offered to take him to a party that night.

He told Bobby about it and Bobby didn't think it was a good idea. Parties and kids didn't always make for a good ending to the night. So he told Adam no.

Adam wasn't about to listen to the other man. He hadn't seen his brothers for months now. Sure there had been calls and he had been told about the new ally Castiel who was an angel and about some of the cases and how they had been taken care of.

However the night of the party Sam called and Bobby answered "You boys DO remember that you left something here don't you? About 5'9 blonde hair goes by the name Adam?" he joked and Sam laughed "Yeah don't worry we're gonna come and get him really soon. So things still going alright over there?" he asked

"Well Adam met a new friend. The kid doesn't seem all that reliable to me. He wanted to go a party tonight but those never end well so I told him no and he went to bed early. " Bobby said.

Sam smirked "Went to bed early? Without whining? That's not normal."

Bobby frowned "Your right. Hang on just a second." he said and went to check the room Adam stayed in. Then went back to the phone "Well I feel dumb." Bobby sighed.

It was Sam's turn to frown "He's not in his bed is he. " he said in a knowing tone.

"Nope. He must have gone to that party. Oh well. " Bobby said "Anyways say hey to your brother for me and call me again soon. " he said then hung up.

Sam put his phone up and looked at Castiel "Cas we got a slight problem." he said and both Castiel and Dean were paying attention to Sam now.

"What's the problem?" Castiel asked

"Well its Adam. He left Bobby's house to go to a party and I'm worried now that he's gonna find some kind of trouble there. Could you maybe find him and take him back to Bobby's?" Sam asked

Castiel nodded "I'll retrieve your younger brother. But if this Bobby can not protect your brother then perhaps he should not be there. " Cas said and popped out.

Castiel found Adam at the other house fairly fast. He popped in and pulled Adam aside and told him who he was and Adam grinned having heard about the angel. "So what are you doing here? I thought you mostly hung around my brother's?" he grinned

Cas wasn't amused "I protect the Winchester brothers. And you are one of them. Therefor you are also my charge. And you are well aware that this is not a safe or logical place for you to be. Your safety comes before any other human desire. You will come with me now. " Castiel said calmly and touched his shoulder and a second later they were back at Bobby's in front of the older hunter.

The Angel went over to Bobby "I place him back in your care. Lose him again and I shall take over. " Castiel said in a menacing tone then he was gone.

Bobby had several drinks and then went to bed and Adam went to his bed glad that he hadn't gotten into much trouble but he liked Castiel. He was amusing to say the least.

Castiel returned and repeated his words and actions in a calm and confident voice.

Dean thought it was kinda cute that Castiel was trying to protect Adam.

Castiel now that he had made contact with Adam was connected to him just like with Sam and Dean.

Two nights later Castiel popped out of the room without saying a word.

Dean and Sam were curious when he left.

But they were flat out shocked when Castiel returned with Adam in a firm grasp.

"Cas what the hell?" Dean asked they were NOT ready for Adam to be around yet.

They had left a lot of things out when talking to Adam. Like the fact that Sam and Dean had both died and that Sam had drank demons blood and lost his soul and gotten it back. And they didn't tell him about the Croat virus that was suppose to come in about 5 years but Sam and Dean were both working on a way to prevent it.

Castiel made Adam sit down then stood over him a solemn look on his face. "I'm sorry for vanishing. I had to go save your brother. " he said to Dean and Sam then turned to Adam

"You should tell your brothers what almost happen to you just now. "

Adam stared harder at the floor. He REALLY didn't want to but knew that if he didn't then the angel would probably rat him out anyways.

He sighed heavily and began to explain "I snuck away from Bobby's house again. I was headed to Jack's when I heard these noises. I knew it was a demon and when I saw it I could see all the signs and was able to identify its species. It was a vampire..." he paused.

Dean's heart began to beat faster with worry and Sam was having the same reaction.

"Did it bite you?" Sam asked

"Continue the tale. " Castiel said.

Adam sighed again and said "I didn't have anything to cut its head off with so I bluffed telling him that I had him surrounded but he didn't buy it and he moved really fast. I thought that was gonna be it but then Castiel arrived and saved me. " Adam finished still amazed by the power of the angel.

Dean was pissed but thankful once again for the angel "Thanks Cas. I owe you one. " he said.

"No Dean. Its my job to protect you and your brothers. And now I must tell you that Adam's close encounter tonight has shattered my faith in the man you call Bobby. Clearly he is not qualified for this. Adam must stay in our care now." Castiel said.

Dean and Sam nodded and they both understood.

"So now that I told you everything can I go to bed now?" Adam asked sorta tired.

Dean scoffed "Yeah, right, Nu uh baby brother. Your not getting off that easy. Your in very real trouble here. You left Bobby's twice now even though you knew you shouldn't be out at night. And not only that but you played games with a vampire and coulda been killed. Your ass in mine." Dean said getting up and going right over to his brother.

"What? Dean no. Man you can't be serious?" Adam groaned getting out of the chair but Dean had him by the arm before he could think to run "Oh I'm dead serious you little brat. I told you that the rules still applied when we left you with Bobby. And you know that you either follow the rules or you get punished. " Dean lectured and as he propped his foot up on a chair and snapped the button of Adam's jeans lose then yanked the pants down and hauled his youngest brother across his raised knee and they both heard Castiel said "You will accept the punishment your brother has chosen Adam. Continue to whine and I shall administer your punishment myself. " the angel warned

Dean tried not to laugh at the image of Castiel spanking his brother. He decided instead to concentrate on spanking his brother himself. He landed 10 rapid fire swats to the boys boxer clad butt then said "No, you know what? Your getting this bare." he said pulling his brothers boxer down and baring his bottom. Sam cringed while Adam pleaded that he was sorry and wouldn't do it again "Damn right you'll never do it again." he said and then began to soundly spank his brothers bare bottom.

Adam went from whining to yelping to ouching and then finally broke down into tears as Dean soundly blistered his bottom.

When Dean thought Adam had had enough he replaced his pants then gave him a rough hug "Alright its over now. I know it hurts and it'll be like that for a while. Go on and get in bed." Dean instructed and Adam obeyed going to the bed and lay there first feeling sorry for himself and trying to get comfortable while laying on his stomach. He eventually fell asleep.

Castiel with his gentle eyes watched the younger boy.

"What are you thinking about Cas?" Sam asked seeing the look in the angel's eye.

Castiel his eyes still on Adam said "I am thinking he is just a child. The punishment chosen by Dean was appropriate. "

Dean raised a brow grinning "Gee thanks for the approval. Spanking has always been the way punishment is dished out in our family. No matter how old you are." he said taking a drink

Castiel could understand that. "Every child should be disciplined in this way. Perhaps more would turn out better if they were. I have seen other boys his age over my time. And never have I seen such respect. Such loyalty. He didn't fight you or disrespect you when you announced his punishment. He submitted. As any misbehaving child should. You have taught him well Dean."

Dean had been listening to Cas the whole time and he realized that Castiel really did approve.

Dean shrugged and Sam spoke next "We were taught from a young age to show respect and not to fight it we got in trouble. Since we had Adam with us we drilled those same things into his head. I mean true Dean only had to swat him a couple times until now that is. Adam is a smart kid. And when your smart you know that fighting it or arguing only makes it worse."

"Indeed. Yet he put up a small protest it didn't take him long to submit. I am impressed. " the angel said.

That was something they hadn't expected. Sam climbed in bed next to Adam and Dean crashed on the bed next to it while Castiel stood outside like a guard.

In the middle of the night Adam though he wasn't aware of it he began to have a bad dream and eneded up snuggling closer to Sam.

Castiel went into the boys dream hoping to comfort him. "Adam you are alright. Its only a dream. Child its only a dream. You have nothing to fear. " the angel said as the boy hide in the darkness.

Adam looked at the angel. "What is it?" he asked then looked past Castiel who turned to see what was frightening the boy. His face turned stone cold when he saw the girl with long hair he said sternly "Trinity Katherine Winchester when I find you you will be severely punished. You will not torment your brother in this way. Leave him be. " Castiel ordered and Trinity glared her vampire teeth ascending long enough to hiss at the angel then she left the dream.

Castiel turned to Adam and knelt before the boy "You are safe. She would not have hurt you."  
"Why was she trying to scare me?" Adam asked

"Because she once had the power of a god. And though the power is gone the ego never left her. She is cocky and foolish and she will pay the price when I find her. " Castiel said

When Adam woke the next morning Dean had breakfast ready for everyone. Castiel never ate.

Adam looked at both Dean and Sam and said "So why didn't anyone tell me about Trinity?" he asked feeling it was unfair for them to keep that a secret.

Castiel turned to the boy as Dean raised a brow "Trinity?" he asked the name not ringing a bell.

"Yeah. Our sister." Adam said and Castiel was at his side now "Adam you should not have said that."

Dean stood up now "Whoa wait. What sister? What the hell is he talking about Cas? Have you been hiding this from us? Is this true? Do we have a sister?"

the angel sighed "Dean its not that simple. You must understand what was done was not my decision. Yes you have a sister. Trinity is Sam's twin sister. When she was 14 she was stolen and an angel erased your memories of her. Your memory your father's memory and Sam's memory. Though Sam was harder because he had a deep connection with her. Your sister returned when she was 17. and was around for a year. Your sister ate Ambrosia. The fruit of the gods while she was in another dimension. Trinity could make things happen. She was very powerful. Too powerful. The power inside her would have destroyed her. When your father found out he tried to make a deal. He offered to give his own life if we would only take the power from her. But a god has to renounce their power. It cannot be taken from them without their consent. Sam got hurt before he wanted to go away to college. It was that incident where Trinity prayed to the angels and offered up anything if we would only save Sam. Michael himself came down to collect her power. But your sister demanded to have all your memories wiped of her again. Michael healed Sam and then washed Trinity from your minds again. After seeing that Sam was alright for herself Trinity left and no one heard from her again. Last night when the vampire was going to hurt Adam I became very angry. The reason I was angry is because after Trinity left a vampire got to her. A vampire snatched up a Winchester and turned her as revenge for John killing their leader. Trinity was still 17 when it happened. I chose to protect you and your siblings Dean. So when I found out that I was too late to help Trinity I went after her. Not to destroy her. But to help her. Figuratively speaking you could say I put a leash on her. She can't drink from humans so up to a point she is being forced to control her thirst. But last night she entered Adam's dream and was tormenting him. I sensed his fear. And her anger." when Castiel was done explained Sam was standing up too "Wait so your saying we had a sister for 14 years then she got kidnapped into another dimension where she found ambrosia and ate and we were forced to forget about her and then later she came back and had the power of a god and we remembered her again and then I got hurt and she gave up the power in order to save my life and again we were forced to forget about her and when I chose to leave for Stanford she ended up getting turned into a vampire and somehow your controlling her thirst?" Sam summed it all up and when Castiel nodded his assent Sam snapped "Are you freaking kidding me? Who the hell told you people that you could just screw with our memories like that? How dare you make us forget that we had a sister and not once but twice! Castiel I demanded that you return the memories that were stolen from us." Sam said his voice raised.

Castiel went over to Sam "I did not agree to the deal with your sister. Therefor I am not obligated to keep it. " he touched Sam's head and then touched Dean's and both brothers instantly had their memories back and felt cheated and angry.

Dean grabbed the keys and asked "Where is she?"

"Why?" Castiel asked afraid that he already knew why.

"Because we're going to get her. Vampire or not she's a Winchester and that makes her a target. Cas we have to get to her before other Hunters do." he looked at the angel his eyes pleading and Castiel nodded "I am only telling you this because the only one able to fully control her will be Sam. Your sister is in Mystic Georgia. "

"Alright. Sam, Adam wrap things up we're moving out." he said then went to ready the car.

Castiel popped into the backseat with Adam saying "Dean I am going to punish your sister for tormenting Adam last night. She should not have scared him like that. "

Dean looked back at Cas then nodded "yeah alright."

However Sam turned to Castiel "No Cas. I own her one and its long overdue. You can have your turn when I'm done. "

Castiel smiled a little "If you do the job right then I won't need to further punish her when you are done."

Sam turned back around in his mind all the memories flashed through and it was as if they had never been missing in the first place. The same was happening with Dean.

Adam of course had never known her so he didn't have any memories to restore.

Castiel hoped that this would be a step in the right direction and that he would be grated more trust while with them.

TBC...

Kay well THAT one was longer then normal but that's because I decided at the last minute to throw Trinity in there. And there will be spoilers in this for that story so I will work on both of them and try not to spoil everything from the first story. I didn't plan this to be a sequel but that's just how it turned out.


	2. Chapter 2 : Trinity's blood

SUPERNATURAL : Family Business

Note: This is around the time when Sam is addicted to Demons blood.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter

Chapter two: Trinity's blood

Two nights later:

Trinity was with another vampire. The one that had turned her and at the moment they were all over each other. The two victims were tied up watching the two make out and grind against each other like it was going out of style. The short skirt worn by Trinity offered easy access for her lover who's fingers were taking advantage of it as always.

A moment later Castiel appeared and Sam and Dean came through the door they had left Adam in the car with a protection circle around the car.

Castiel said in a annoyed voice "You will remove your hands from her."

The vampire turned and Trinity's eyes pierced each of them confused about why they were here.

Sam was enraged that the vampire was touching his sister like that.

Daniel the vampire turned to the angel unaware that he was an angel "She's mine. Get your own."

Castiel slowly went over to him "Actually she is mine. She was mine long before you touched her. And she will remain mine long after you are in hell." his touch destroyed the vampire and Trinity stared in shock and looked at the angel slightly afraid now.

"You will close your legs now." Castiel instructed coming closer and she closed her legs trying to right her skirt and stood up from where she had been sitting Dean freed the victims.

"You need not fear that I will destroy you. I will not. You may be a creature like them but you are different. You can be controlled. You are not beyond help. They are." the angel said

Trinity sighed and went over near Sam having realized they would only be there if they knew who she was. Sam gave her a look "First stop we make we're getting different clothes for you." he said

Trinity rolled her eyes until Dean came back and barked for her to get in the car. She went out and was forced to stop unable to reach for the door. She glared at Dean "I can't get past this." she complained and Sam when he reached the car and used his foot to break the circle of salt. Trinity then could touch the door and sat in the backseat. 16 year old Adam looked at 17 year old Trinity who if she was human should have been Sam's age but was younger because of the vampire thing and the whole having been trapped in another dimension where times moves slower thing.

"If you don't stop staring I'm going to bite you." she said in a teasing tone when Adam wouldn't quit staring. Dean reached back and smacked her on the leg "Hey." she complained and then Dean started to car Castiel would meet them back at the hotel they had rented for the night. "Your not funny. Joke or no joke your not biting anybody. We already have plenty of blood stored for you in the fridge. Its animal blood. We also have whine to help with the cravings." Dean said having read in one of the journals that a vampire drinking whine could help control the bloodlust.

Trinity heard what he said but didn't respond much other then to nod and then stare out the window until the car stopped in the next town over.

The hotel was one of the cheap ones and Trinity rolled her eyes a scoffed "Figures. Another pathetic hotel for the pathetically poor humans. "

"Hey, You shut your pie hole before I decided to blister your ass for you." Dean threatened and they all got out of the car.

Adam was relived that It wasn't him being scolded for once. He went into the room seeing Castiel there and Dean went in and locked the door which surprised Adam "What about Sam and Trinity?"

"From now on Sam and Trinity share their own room. Look on the bright side. You get your own bed kid." Dean grinned. And then made his brother read a book while he drank and watched some TV.

Trinity had missed Sam a lot so she was glad for the new arrangement. That first night they did some catching up. Sam told her everything. Even things he hadn't told Dean. He found that he just HAD to open up to her. It was the connection he felt. Trinity in turn did the same.

Sam almost changed his mind about spanking her but then the memory came back to him again.

It was two years ago and Trinity had managed to run away. For almost two days Dean and Sam ended up chasing her and each time they would barely miss her and she always left a trail. She stole something everytime she entered a new town. On the third day their dad joined in on the hunt and Sam having been worried sick and pissed off that she was stealing and that they seemed to JUST miss her everytime vowed to blister her ass when he found her. But that wasn't meant to be.

There was an accident and that's when Sam went into a coma and Trinity gave up her powers.

The worry and anger had all come back to him now and it was that that drove him to pinned her across his lap and give her a good spanking though his heart really wasn't in it he still felt it was the right thing to do. He scolded her telling her she better never run away again and thoroughly blistered her ass. He found it interesting that despite that fact that she was a vampire her ass still turned a hot red as he spanked her and she seemed to cry just as hard as when she had been more normal. Afterwords they didn't really mention it and went to sleep.

It was the next time and a different hotel this time they were actually on a case. Dean and Adam were doing research on the werewolf trying to figure out where it would be.

Sam was in another room with Trinity and she was drinking a cup of blood. Sam's own thirst for the demon blood was getting worse. It was getting painful. Trinity looked up when he groaned in pain.

"Sam. What's wrong?" she asked

"I need it...I'm gonna have to call Ruby." he said though he really didn't want to.

Trinity waited a few moments and when Sam took out his phone she took it from him. She handed him a small knife and extended her arm "I'm full of demon blood now Sam. Your not gonna need Ruby anymore. "

Sam took the knife trusting her and gently took her arm and made a small cut there watching her closely for any sign of pain. Then he leaned down and placed his mouth over the cut and lapped at the blood and first then as more came out he swallowed it. He stopped when he felt he should and looked at her blood on his mouth and she didn't look the least bit effected by it. She healed fast and then went back to sit on the bed.

Sam washed the blood off his mouth and came back out. Later that night Dean called over saying he hadn't really found the location yet so they were just gonna hit the hay and search again tomorrow Sam laid on his bed and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Trinity slowly got up from her own bed and then quickly crept to the door unlocking it and slipped out without making any noise at all. She smiled but then cried out in shock when Castiel was right there. "Back inside Trinity. It is time to sleep. " he said as if she didn't know that.

"I'm a vampire. We don't sleep during the night." she said thinking it was rather stupid of the angel.

Castiel went into Sam's mind forcing him to wake up and he opened the door and pulled Trinity back inside "I got this Cas. Thanks." he said and shut the door firmly then shoved her at the bed "Get back in that bed and go to sleep." Sam ordered

Trinity scoffed "Nice guard dog you got there."

He got in her face "Do you want me to bust your ass?" he asked looking down into her eyes.

She looked away "No."

He shoved her onto the bed "Then go to sleep. And I wouldn't recommend trying to sneak off again."

Trinity reacted by shoving him back and hissing at him. "back off." she warned then threw a punch but he caught her arm expertly and turned her around trapping her against his big chest "no, YOU back off." he said in her ear in a dangerous tone and she went still for some reason it intimidated her.

He set her down and then bent her over at his side and slapped her on her ass causing her to yelp at the sharp sting then he yanked the covers back and tossed her in covering her up and looked right into her shocked face saying "Goodnight. Don't make me say it again. " Trinity stayed right where she was more then willing to go to bed now. The Sam she knew would have never thought of swatting or spanking her. She thought the blame should be put on Adam because Sam was in big brother mode naturally he's gonna be more bossy and stern. Trinity would have to put her foot down and make them all understand that she wasn't going to tolerate being treated like a child. Tomorrow. Yeah. Tomorrow she would tell them.

TBC...

kay gonna work on the next chapter for sweet sacrifice next. Just wanted to post this.

Also I don't think Castiel and Dean will be too pleased about Sam drinking Trinity's blood. Hint Hint.


End file.
